


Apples

by i_amtheoutlaw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Babysitter AU, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Daddy!Kink, F/M, Fingering, Forced Proximity, Incest, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Weecest, Wincestiel - Freeform, bottom!Dean, dom!pamela, dub-con, human!Cas, idk check out the notes for more info about triggers, kid!sam&cas, teen!dean&pam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amtheoutlaw/pseuds/i_amtheoutlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time they stood in their favorite spot, the one in the corner. They peeked in through a small slit between two blankets that acted as walls for Dean's room in the unfinished basement. This half of the house was almost always pitch black, save for the light seeping through the cracks in Dean's room. The room they hid in had wooden beams for walls, completely open, and it was only used for storage, cluttered with boxes of junk. Cas felt like he was in a scary movie every time they did this, his heart was beating so fast, and he could feel Sam's heart rate racing too, where the other boy's chest pressed against the back of his neck. They had to stand like that, Cas in front with Sammy directly behind him, Sam's head resting on top of his own, and Sam's arms draped around his shoulders so they could both see through the slit.</p><p>**</p><p>Cas and Sam are curious, Dean's in the best kind of denial, and Pamela's just been waiting for everything to fall into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples

**Author's Note:**

> I made the ages vague on purpose. Dean & Pamela in HS, Sammy & Cas in MS. Feel free to interpret my writing anyway you like to, though in my mind:
> 
> Cas & Sammy are 12-13ish
> 
> Dean & Pam are 17ish 
> 
> Okay, so, I sort of figured some people might not like the way Pamela touches Cas, knowing he’s gay and a little uncomfortable with females. That, and Pam threatening to tell John, is actually why I tagged this a dub-con. Sorry if it makes anyone uncomfortable, or if I didn’t tag right! Let me know please so I can fix it.

Castiel felt bad about what he was doing . . . sort of. He knew that it was wrong, but, well, with middle school came a new curiosity. Cas was very curious, as was Sam those days. They were burning with it.

Sex. It was so interesting, really, and new, and _everyone_ talked about it. Every joke that Cas heard in the past six months had been in some way sexual. It was all the rage. If one didn't know about it, one was practically shunned at their lunch table. Cas had his own smart phone and that really helped matters. He and Sam would stay up late, buried under the covers, and fill Cas' search history with filthy terms.

Then there was the porn. They'd taken to watching porn. It was probably a little weird, that they would watch it together, but Sam was Castiel's best friend and he couldn't have left Sam out. Poor 4G-less Sam, who, if his big brother was any indication, wouldn't be getting anything more than a prepaid flip phone until he could buy one for himself.

Besides, Cas and Sam, they did everything together, always had since the day they met.

It started with the pictures. One picture, really. Some blonde girl with smeared makeup and her lips wrapped around some giant cock. It'd showed up on a webpage they clicked on, about girls giving a guys head and the different names for it. Castiel had been scrolling and froze when he saw it. He and Sammy must have sat there for minutes, not moving, barely breathing, and stared at that picture.

Nothing about the term 'sucking cock' had been new to Castiel, he had four older brothers after all. Then there was Sam's big brother, who seemed to think that 'suck a cock' was the best insult one could give. However, for Cas and Sam both, seeing a cock being sucked was most definitely new.

Everything about the picture had been new. The long, thick shaft that was so hard and so veiny. It had an angry red tent that Cas could only accomplish from tugging at himself too hard in a steamy shower. Then there was so much hair, long pubes, fuzzy balls, and furry legs.

That was how the porn started, because one picture hadn't been enough to sate their burning curiosity. After two nights of watching without touching, one sexually frustrated dinner from hell with Cas' family, and one cat fight between them over the xbox, Cas and Sam finally worked through the issue.

They had to jack-off to the porn while they watched it. A task that they'd first decided would probably be better taken care of in the shower to avoid any embarrassing situations with family members, having both woke up sticky to smirking brothers at least once. Though, the porn was changing things. Sex didn't seem so bad and secretive anymore. They got more adventurous.

However, after a month or so of not looking at each other and stroking, they'd agreed that porn wasn't enough either. It all seemed so, well, farfetched. It wasn't real. That couldn't be how people really did it. They wanted to know what it was really like, and they were burning yet again.

So, when Sam suggested that they spy on his big brother, Dean, and his girlfriend, Cas thought that it sounded like a brilliant idea.

Dean's girlfriend was a rough but pretty girl named Pam, and she and Dean didn't have sex. The first few times, Cas and Sam only saw them kissing. It seemed like Dean was never home long enough for anything else to happen.

Then John got a new job and Dean had to be home to watch Sam at night. Dean really didn't seem to mind being there without John there. Apparently, Sam and Cas didn't really bug him all that much. They knew how to be quiet and they never tattled when he smoked in the house.

And Sam and Cas, well, they weren't bothered at all.

They started watching every night. Cas was actually starting to be missed at home, that was how often he'd started staying at the Winchesters and considering he'd once stayed for five days without a call from home, that said something. Cas felt bad, he did, but he couldn't have stopped, not after the first time the couple had taken their shirts off and Dean had put his mouth on Pam's nipples.

This time they stood in their favorite spot, the one in the corner. They peeked in through a small slit between two blankets that acted as walls for Dean's room in the unfinished basement. This half of the house was almost always pitch black, save for the light seeping through the cracks in Dean's room. The room they hid in had wooden beams for walls, completely open, and it was only used for storage, cluttered with boxes of junk. Cas felt like he was in a scary movie every time they did this, his heart was beating so fast, and he could feel Sam's heart rate racing too, where the other boy's chest pressed against the back of his neck. They had to stand like that, Cas in front with Sammy directly behind him, Sam's head resting on top of his own, and Sam's arms draped around his shoulders so they could both see through the slit.

Sam said that when they lived with their dad's friend, Ellen, Dean and her daughter, Jo, would always peek on this guy named Ash and his lady friends. So, technically Dean couldn't get mad at them, Sam had said, though Castiel wasn't entirely convinced that Sam had even been certain of that for himself. Dean did have quite the temper.

Neither of them dared move once they got there, even though Dean normally turned his music on too loud to hear anything else afterward. This wasn't like the porn, they weren't getting off on Sammy's brother. They were learning. They had to learn.

And if for some strange reason Sam always stood with his whole body pressed against Cas besides his hips, well, Cas didn't feel the need to comment on the suspicious lack of body parts touching him. He didn't exactly know how to say _hey, I know you've got a hard on for your brother's girlfriend and its okay to touch me with it because I think I've got a hard on for your brother_.

So they stood silent and still and watched.

Dean was fully clothed and sipped a beer as he watched Pam take off her shirt, she had a tube top on underneath. They didn't touch yet, Dean finished his beer and Pam rolled a joint with practiced ease. Dean watched with hooded lids as Pam tied her wavy hair up in a messy bun, lit the joint, and let a loud puff of rolling smoke out of her nose. In the dim yellow light her dark steel eyes glittered gold and made her look like a dragon. Dean made a noise in his throat, he liked it, and Cas' eyes flickered back toward him. His eyes sparkled a vibrant green under this light and hid none of the want behind them. Cas thought about Dean looking at him like that then, and felt his cock throb almost painfully. He'd been hard since they tiptoed down the steps.

She passed Dean the joint, he hit it, and passed it back to her. Watching her smoke again, Dean teased the edge of his t-shirt with loose fingers, and then suddenly undid his jeans and pulled his dick out, giving the length a few long, slow strokes as he watched her.

Castiel gasped, he couldn't help it. They'd never seen Dean before. Not really. Never without his jeans or boxers covering the bulge.

Dean's eyes snapped to where they stood, Sam pinched Cas' thigh in warning.

**

Dean could have died as he realized he'd missed hearing the little brats sneak down the stairs. He usually caught their footsteps as they creeped down. It had sort of become like weird foreplay to Pam and Dean those days. They'd let the boys watch them but kept things PG-13 . . . ish, then Dean would play music or loud video games until the boys snuck back up stairs, and then one of them would fuck the other into the mattress as his kid brother and his best friend were surely jerking off in Sammy's room upstairs.

He'd certainly never pulled his cock out in front of Cas and his own little brother. From the way Pam smirked, she'd caught their footfalls early on, the kinky bitch.

Dean sighed, tucked himself in, and took the proffered joint.

"Looking to see something?" Dean asked the open air as he toked.

A few second passed in silence and then there was a small giggle and a hissed out,

_"Sammy!"_

Cas would be the scandalized one, Dean thought as he stood up. There was a crash from the other side of the curtain as the boys hastily began their retreat. Dean smiled at Pam, got a belt from his closet, and journeyed into the dark basement.

They didn't make it to the stairs, Dean was on them long before that, but Dean couldn't keep them both in place at once. Slippery fucks. They were screaming, gasping, whining, and Sammy was still giggling in between all that as Dean chased them back toward their hiding spot, smacking at random surfaces and making them yelp in anticipation. Dean let them hide and checked on Pam, she looked entertained with the whole ordeal.

Sammy was stepping out of his hiding place peeking around when Dean strode back out into the open basement. Dean ran at him and smacked the boxes he ducked behind with the belt. Sam yelped and jumped out from behind them, making to dash away, but he wasn't fast enough. Dean wrapped an arm around him and they fell to their knees.

"What were you hoping to see exactly?" Dean asked his little brother as he tried in vain to break free.

Suddenly a bony body charged at him, and Dean had to give Cas credit, at least he didn't leave Sammy behind. However, he was also nearly a foot shorter than Sam was and even skinner, and had no chance at stopping Dean at all.

Still, Sam managed to squirm away in the chaos, and then, just as suddenly as he came, Dean found Cas pressed against him and his hardness that had barely deflated was pressed back into Cas. No though, Dean realized, it wasn't just his own hardness. It was Cas' too, lower on his thigh.

And _fuck_ , Dean was stunned for a moment and forgot all about Sammy slipping away. He looked down at Cas' flushed face, messy hair, and wild eyes. The kid's heart was pounding and he panted like he really thought he was in danger, but Dean felt him through their clothes. Cas wasn't just scared.

The kid was horny, and with that thought, Dean thinks his whole world view might have changed a little bit. Dean had figured it was all his brother, begging little Castiel to sneak down there with him. It wasn’t hard to imagine Sammy horny after all. He was Dean’s brother, a Winchester, so even if he hadn’t seen first hand how horny sleep could get Sammy, he wouldn’t have expected anything less.

But Cas . . . God. Dean never saw it coming. Cas was so small and so quiet. Dean let himself have one experimental rut and nearly moaned as the kid squirmed against him. "Is that what you've been waiting for?" Dean asked.

Then he found himself being smacked in the face with a stray lamp shade and Sam had tackled both Dean and Cas to the ground. The tussle lasted for a moment, until the lights suddenly flickered on, and most of the basement was bathed in a pale yellow glow.

All three boys froze and looked up at the socket and light blub like it was magic.

"Has that always been there?" Dean asked, mostly to avoid Pam's smirking face.

"You boys sound like you're having fun in here?" she said, ignoring him, and Cas and Sam whimpered, trying to escape. Dean caught hold of Cas' wrist but Sam slipped away.

"No, Sam," Pam said and Sammy froze again. "Back on the floor or I'll have to tell your father about this."

Sam dropped to his knees instantly, and Dean cringed. "Jesus, Pam," he started, but was cut off.

"You're in the woods too, Dean," she smiled as she spoke. "I'd hold your tongue."

**

Pam had heard enough. Oh, how she had heard enough.

It'd been a little excruciating, sitting there, and listening as Dean chased the boys around. She had a very vivid imagination, it was one of the reasons why she and Dean were so good so for each other. She liked to play around and he liked to be swept away.

Both of them were bisexual, and Pam was under no impression that their sexual relationship was based on love. Sure, she loved Dean, but she also loved sitting with Dean at the mall, eating cheese fries, and scoping out hotties. Dean had good taste, and he was both smooth and subtle. Either he or Pam would spot someone, tap the other on their shoulder, nod, and they would lock eyes across the small food court table. Dean held this intense eagerness and all around brightness in his gaze, and it, mixed with his freckles and his cutting jawline, tended to leave Pam looking just as eager and her panties most wet.

Pam loved watching Dean chat up the leather jacket guy who worked at Spencer's Gifts and was tall and blond and, as it turned out, very flexible. Or, the red headed twins with actress boobs and combat boots, that had been a good one. Pam really loved it when Dean flirted with the girls. Pam was shit at that part herself. Boys, she could handle, girls she was still learning about. Dean got girls easily, somehow he managed to come off as upfront but not pushy with females, and boys ate up that whole trying-for-cocky-but-blushing thing he had going on. It damn near wasn't fair, but then again . . . he did choose to share with Pam, so she couldn't get mad.

Dean's dad getting a new job really put a dent in their mall routine. They found themselves stuck in the Winchesters' basement, because Sammy and his little devil of a friend couldn't be trusted not burn down the house apparently. Castiel, that was his name. He seemed like part of the family more than a friend, and Dean thought the kid was an angel being slowly corrupted by Sammy, but Pam knew better. She'd seen how the boy watched Dean when he thought nobody was looking.

She couldn't be mad at him, in retrospect the kid's crush on her boyfriend had been her own fault. After all, when Dean asked if she wanted him to kick their asses for spying next time, she had shook her head, no, that would not be necessary.

However, Dean could be a little slow on the uptake. Where she could admit to finding it endearing, having the boys watch them, Dean was probably still telling himself that he was only avoiding an awkward conversation. Either way, they were both okay with the boys peeking, at least a little. Pam thought that the exhibitionism definitely made up for their mall adventures. She'd started to get thoroughly hot from it, waiting for the time Dean would take it too far. She was a voyeur by nature, after all.

_"Is that what you've been waiting for?"_

She'd been listening, soaked wet already, and just waiting for Dean to get it. Get that he was aroused in a dark room wrestling around with two boys who were also aroused. She'd squirmed in her seat, and had to start rolling a new joint to keep herself from going to watch too soon.

Then she'd finally heard it.

_"Is that what you've been waiting for?"_

That tone Dean used in the sack. Husky and deep, like he’d spent the night before swallowing cock.

She shivered, thinking about the sound, and heard it in her head again as she stroke a match and lit the joint between her fingers. She inhaled, the taste familiar in her mouth and warm filling her lungs. A few purposeful strides and she was perched on an old wooden desk in the far corner that was covered in dust, blowing out the smoke and watching how it moved through the beams of yellow light. She eyed the pile of old National Geographics, stained leather bound journals, and collection of shot glasses that littered the desk. Fingering one of the glass rims, she ignored the scene on the floor, though it'd already been burned into her brain. Three boys, beautiful, pumped full of adrenaline, and all so very misinformed. A bit slow. Tangled up, flushed, and wide eyed. Panting, ready, and confused. And the hair. Their mops were in ruins.

She shivered again, tingly. Boys were good. She got boys.

"I think times like these call for a little clarification and boundaries, wouldn't you agree, Dean?" she asked, still studying the glass under her fingertips.

"Whatever, babe," said Dean, his voice clear again, but she wasn't buying it. Her eyes narrowed and flickered to him. He had a ketchup stain on his grey t-shirt, right between his pebbled nipples.

"You're not getting out that easy, Dean," she said, taking another long drag and flicking the ash in one of the shot glasses. "Tell me what you want."

Dean growled a little, flushing a patchy red. He looked sandy and unreal in the worn out light, his freckles like rocks floating on the molten lake that flooded his cheeks. Males, they did that to Dean, made him flush so prettily. So, hot. His cock, too, got so angry and red and wanton for them. She leaned down toward Dean, tapped her temple with the pointer and middle finger on her free hand, and then sat back up as she took in more smoke.

A lock of hair had fallen out of her bun and over her right eye, she offered Dean the half burned joint, and tucked the strand behind her ear so she could watch him properly as he wrapped pink lips around it. He greedily sucked in the smoke, his eyes flickering between Sam and Cas who were still motionless, and, finally, he settled on Cas and offered him the joint, blowing smoke out between them like a question.

Cas stared at it, curls of still smoke growing stale in the light as seconds ticked by. To her it seemed as if the pattern in the rays and smell in the air was all that separated any of them from one another. Then Cas took it, slowly brought it to his mouth, and inhaled. He coughed, new smoke clouds curling in the space between, and passed it to Sam who took it eagerly, coughed even more, and caused a bigger disturbance. Dean didn't seem to notice the beauty of it, the smoky scene the three of them made, and pulled Castiel in and kissed him on the mouth without any sort of grace. Pam sighed.

“Words, Dean,” she said. “Us people, we use our words.”

“I want it,” Dean breathed as he pulled back, though he gave her a look that clearly said _but isn't this what I have you for? That mouth_. And she knew then that she loved him for real, in the way that rarely faded with time. She hadn't loved too many people like that before. It sort of hurt. This must have been what Dean felt like all the time, always worrying about Sammy, his dad, Cas, Jo, Ellen, and his dead mother. It was a hot and damp place, being that close to Dean, spinning her way deeper into his mind, and feeling him as she would feel herself. She didn't know if she liked it there yet.

“Good,” she said, and meant it. She was proud of Dean, but for so much more than voicing his needs, though that alone deserved her praise. “But what about the boys, hm? Do they want it?" Dean wasn't very good at this part, it was in his nature to persuade. It was important to her though, that she was receiving a gift, not taking it. "Want to see what our sex is really like? We shall see," she continued as she eyed both boys in turn. "Let’s talk about rules before we make any decisions. The first rule of fight club is you don’t talk about fight club. Second rule, if you say the word ‘apples’ then you’re out, for good. There is no more club, we’ll never talk of it again, and you’ll never know what happened in fight club. Does that make sense?”

Nobody did a thing, Pam smiled, and then Sam offered her the dwindling paper. “Good, good,” she said and took it. “And, Sam, you should know, I never meant that about your father. Now . . . Dean, I think there’s too many clothes in here, don’t you?”

Dean grinned and stripped Cas of his jeans and shirt. He tried on Sam but was pushed away. Though, with a huff, Sam took his clothing off of himself while Dean took off his own. Dean wore loose boxer briefs while the other two wore boxers.

“You owe Sam a good spanking, you know, for corrupting your little angel, isn’t that right, Dean?”

Dean smirked. Pam and Cas watched, different levels of fascinated at the wrestling match that ensued between the brothers. Sam was puffed up, but it wasn’t long before Dean had him over his knee and was yanking his boxers down, slapping him hard on his bare ass.

“Ugh, Dean,” Sam growled, aching away from it, and Cas moaned. Both brothers stilled and looked at him. It seemed Dean wasn’t the only one who flushed under male attention, Cas did so hotly.

“Again,” Pamela said and Dean gave Sam another. "Now what of little Castiel?" she wondered out loud, staring at the boy as she absently stubbed out the joint, but she saw Dean release an angry Sam and inch eagerly toward Cas out of the corner of her eye. "He's been a terrible boy, really. Getting so hard and wet over other boys. Lusting after what's mine so hungrily. I think we can start with spanking. Dean."

Dean had him over his knee in seconds flat, boxers bunched in the crease of his ass, and a hard smack landed across his bare cheeks. Then he was back, caressing the smooth fuzzy skin of Cas' ass, much paler than Sam's skin and much fatter despite their sizes, Dean made a noise in his throat and looked to Pam for more.

"Cas is in for some more, but you, Dean, you've been bad too. You know it," she said this eagerly and Dean squeezed at Cas' ass in retaliation. "Sam," she drawled. "The belt, tie his hands up, figure eight like. Dean, let him." If the last words were harsh, well, Pam knew Dean could take it.

With shaking hands, Sam managed to get Dean's hands tied behind his back. Dean just watched him, stiff like, with a glare that burned. And Cas, he watched Dean's face from over his shoulder, thin neck bent up, throat bobbing, and searching gaze tinged with hunger.

"Beautiful," Pam smirked gently as Sam finished and crawled back around, leaving three bright sets of eyes looking up at her. Sam, patient, with his heels tucked under his ass only blinked, Cas, balanced across Dean's lap, his ass still out, had wide eyes and wild hair, and Dean, bound, so cutting and angry burst against the constraints she gave him but took it so nicely. He always took everything she gave so nicely, the perfect mix of defiance and uncontrollable lust. She dug a surprise out of her pocket and tossed it on the flat plane of Cas' back, bent as he was over Dean's leg it landed and stuck, shining teasingly under the light. Dean whined as he saw it, she knew he would make that sound, and as he already tugged at the belt that held him, she nearly whined herself. "Sam, pick that up," she instructed and he did. "Open it. Good. You know, Cas here, likes boys. Like your brother does. Do you have a problem with them liking boys, Sam?"

"I--I don't think so," Sam answered.

"Well enough, you won't," she said. "Put some on your fingers. Yeah. We're gonna see if Cas is anything like your brother. You see, Dean, he gets so hot for it. Makes a right fool of himself in the process sometimes, trying to get a hard cock up his ass." There, Sam squeaked and dropped the packet of lube. "Pick it up," she instructed, and with slippery fingers he did. "Good. Pour some on the line of Cas' ass. Just there. Good. Dean." She smiled. "How's he look? Tell him."

"Fucking right," Dean growled, still tugging. "So hot. Want him naked."

"I don't know," she drawled. "I rather like him confined like that. Sam, let's see if we can get him begging to be spread, hm? Touch it. Yes that. Feel it. Circle it. Good."

Dean moaned loud and long as Cas began to gasp and wriggle, Sammy's long fingers running along Cas' hole.

"And press," Pam said. "Just one. Lightly. There we go. How's that Cas?"

The boy gasped.

"What about for you, Sam? How's it feel? Tell him."

"God, Cas, you're so hot inside," Sam breathed quickly. "You feel smooth and so tight. I've never been so turned on in my life. It'd be an honour to have sex with you. I love you, you know," Sam added, and brought his free hand up to brush at Cas' sweaty tuffs.

Dean made a strangled noise then let out a laugh. "Oh, Sammy," Dean drawled. "Always so noble."

Sam glared, Cas groaned, and the brother's eyes were on him once more.

"Move, Sammy. There," Pam instructed. "Alright, let him get used to it, then we'll change things up a bit." Sam opened him while Dean watched impatiently. She hummed. "Alright," she relented at last. "I need for you to sit up straight, Cas, and don't pull out, Sam, move with him, okay?"

Panting, Cas straightened, and hissed as Sam managed to stay in him.

"Stand and turn, Dean," Pam said. "Let Cas untie you." Dean got to his feet and turned, his hands resting on his ass, waiting. Cas thumbed at the loop, and guided the belt loose and to the floor, all with shaking hands. "Sam," Pamela said next. "Hand Cas the lube, please. Dean, naked."

Dean wasted no time, but Sam froze and his eyes instantly shot to her face. He looked conflicted, but eventually located the lube off the floor and handed it over. Cas blinked at it. "There's not much left but it's okay, Dean likes it kind of rough. I think you know what to do. You've been hogging all the gay porn from Sammy, haven't you, Castiel?"

Cas mumbled something, she didn't push.

"You can even lick it, if you want," she pointed out and Dean made a noise. "Dean loves it. You'll have him eating out of the palm of your hand, Castiel, if you eat it the way he likes it."

"Oh," Cas breathed, and pried Dean's cheeks apart, staring at the proffered item.

"You--you don't have to, Cas," Sam said, adjusting his wrist, and wrapping his body around the side of Cas' smaller one. He wriggled shamelessly, both pressing close to Cas in comfort and wanting to get closer to Dean's backside. Pam watched the kid, amused.

"I--" there was a large gulp "--want to," Cas said, and did it. Dean cried out and spread himself, feet inching out, ass pressing back as Cas grabbed and licked at him. Sam was on him in an instant, his head right next to Cas' as he tongued and sucked at his brother's skin, and Pam knew her suspicions were right. Sammy wanted his big bro, or didn’t want anyone else to have him if he couldn’t at least. Soon, Sam and Cas were fighting for dominance, but Cas gave it up quickly and watched with a confused frown as Sam eagerly licked at his own brother. Cas' fingers still held Dean open for Sammy's face.

"Is--is that--" Dean moaned, sounding strangled.

"Yes, Dean, that's your baby brother," answered Pam, easily.

"Oh fuck."

"Indeed." She smiled when Cas looked at her. "Fingers," she told him. "Be gentle."

Cas cried out as Sam remembered to use the finger he still had up Cas. Dean grabbed at his own cheeks roughly, his fingers tangling with Cas' for a second, and then Cas braced himself with a hand on Dean's thigh as Sam worked Cas' ass a little too roughly. His other arm, Cas soon had between Dean's legs, a finger working its way under Sam's tongue and pressing.

They worked Dean open like that until Pam stopped them. "Okay, boys," she said. "Off. Though I'm sure Dean loves your attention, honestly, he's such a slut, aren't you, Dean?"

"Fuck, Pam," Dean gritted out as Sam pulled away from Dean’s ass, his face shiny with spit. Cas didn't remove his finger, but reached up with his free arm which had been hard mashed against Sam's chest to wipe the slick off Sam's face. Cas got rid of the mess on his own boxers and then looked toward Pam for further instructions.

"Out, Castiel," she said, and Dean whimpered as Cas listened and slid his stubby finger out of Dean's body. "Turn, Dean, let them see how pretty your cock is. Oh," she hummed as he complied. "That's a good boy."

She'd been wrapped up in the boys and she'd almost forgotten about Dean, how fucking beautiful he was. How she could have though, was beyond her. He could be downright stunning in clothes and breathtaking naked. She nearly lost her breath then, looking at him. He was so thin with those bowed legs, dusted in light hairs and freckles all over, flushed such a deadly red color in places, his green eyes so dark with lust like a forest painted in moonlight, and she had to steady herself as he took his bottom lip between his teeth a bit it raw. She licked her own lips in retaliation and watched as his eyes zeroed in on the her mouth for a second.

"Wow," said Cas, his hand moving to cover his own erection through the cloth of his boxers.

"Yeah," Sam replied and copied the movement.

"S'big," Cas said, eyes wide, and he swallowed thickly.

"Yeah," Sam said again, and mirrored the action.

"Oh, boys, stop it," Pamela cut in. "You'll feed his ego with words like those. God knows I don't need that." Dean sniggered and Pam found herself smiling, though she meant it. "Sam, you go around behind Dean and help Cas finish opening your brother from that side. He can take more than Cas, can't you, Dean? Want two of your brothers fingers? Three? Five? Hm, Dean? Tell me."

"More," Dean said, his hard green eyes fastened to her mouth as he waited for her to give him what he wanted.

"Oh, Dean," she said, smiling as she pushed off the desk and stalked toward him. One foot was on pins and needles, asleep from how she'd been standing with the other one on top of it. "Babe," she continued as she reached him, her hand came up, still bitter and burnt smelling from the joint, and she fingered along his almost prickly jawline. The air was cold on her bare neck and shoulders as she moved, and as she felt Dean's hot flesh, goosebumps instantly rushed across her own. "I got you," she promised then, and leaned in close. She took his bottom lip between her teeth, bit down hard once, and then retreated back a few steps.

By now, Sam was behind Dean, his shaggy hair guarding his face as he focused on how best to finger fuck his big brother open, and Cas was still on the floor, staring at Dean's cock. "Surely," she drawled slowly, "you want that pretty cock in your mouth, huh, Cas?" she asked the boy, her eyebrow raised as she looked to him. He nodded jerkily. "Well, then," she gestured, "by all means."

The little devil did it. Dean, the tip of his cock between those virgin lips, looked just as lost as she felt.

"Oh, God, Dean, look at him." Pam smiled, took the few steps, and knelt down on the floor by Castiel. The boy's mouth was stuffed full of Dean's cock, but not even close to taking all of it. Pam figured Dean didn't much care, Cas looked hot enough to make up for it by far. His hair was a sweaty mess, his face stained flush, and his lips so stretched and red and slick. "Fuck, Dean, look at 'em," Pam said again, and Dean moaned so brokenly that Pam knew without looking that he was seeing the same thing she was. Cas was fucking ace, he was going to be a killer in the sack someday. And damn, he was so fucking gay. Almost too gay. 

She took one of Cas' hands and guided it between Dean's legs. "I think Sammy could use some help," she said and pressed his finger to where Sam's three were already inside Dean's heat. That boy, he was born to fuck something hard. Cas moaned and rutted against his boxers as he slipped in alongside his best friend's fingers. She couldn't yet tell if Cas was more excited about the thought of fucking or getting fucked. Maybe the boy didn't know himself. "I know," she soothed, because she would know one way or another, and then she wrapped herself around Cas from the back, spreading her knees and inching closer to him. She slipped an arm around his front and flicked the elastic on his boxers. "I know," she said again and kissed his forehead as he whined. "You want 'em off. You wanna feel too. I know, but you've gotta trust me, mk?" this was said along his smooth, damp skin and hair as she breathed in his scent. Dean's shampoo, Dean's soap, Dean's deodorant was all she could smell, like the boy's dream was to wake up and smell Dean.

"Dean trusts me, y'know?" she said and knew it was a low blow but she couldn't bring herself to care at the moment. She kissed his head again, then his cheek, and she felt Dean hard inside his mouth through the skin. "I'll take care of you," she promised as Cas whined again, a little spittle dripping out the corner of his mouth. She licked at it. "You're doing so good, taking Dean's pretty cock, Cas, and you look so beautiful. I've never seen something so fucking sweet. So fucking pretty. Dean thinks so too, don't ya, Dean?"

"Ah," Dean moaned and Pam pinched his thigh hard.

"Words, Dean," she reminded.

"So fu--fucking sweet. Oh shit--" Dean broke off into a moan as Sam growled and visibly gave Dean a hard thrust of fingers.

Pamela chuckled. "Mm, Deano," she said. "I think I like your baby bro green. He's gonna fuck you good, because you're his. Isn't that right, Sammy?"

"Mm-mine," Sam breathed, and it took a second, but Cas processed that and let Dean's cock fall from his mouth. He looked to Pam with a frown, his arm still stuck in between Dean's legs, she sighed.

"Sam," she called. "What about Castiel, huh? I want to know how you feel about him. Tell me."

"Ca--Cas? Mine," Sam said firmly, however incoherent.

Pamela smiled at Cas, guided his mouth back to Dean's cock, and helped them out by giving Dean a few good tugs around his base. Dean groaned and thrust shallowly into their hold on him. She dropped her hand and Cas got the picture, replacing it with his own.

And finally, the boys were occupied. All hands on deck. Dean being ravished, one hand gripping Sam's thigh, his other hand lost in Cas' hair. Sam was busy learning his brother's ass, both his hands slippery and fierce, pulling and prodding. Then there was Cas, the littlest one of the bunch, the little devil, one of his hands helping his best friend, a finger buried deep in the heat he'd been thinking about for weeks, and his other hand guiding that pretty cock, the one he'd been waiting for, as far as it would go inside his mouth. God, this was her design, and it was beautiful.

Now she could do what she'd been waiting to do for even longer.

She leaned in and sucked at Cas' neck, it soon turned into a bite and she found herself nibbling at his ears and tugging at the curling tips of his hair. She pulled off for a minute and said, "Sammy, it's time. Fuck him," and was back on Cas' neck, her arms around him, and her hands on him everywhere.

Everyone froze and Pamela groaned, displeased. "Fuck him. Everyone here wants you to, Sam." She sighed as they all avoided eye contact. "Damnit, Dean, words," she growled.

"Sammy," Dean said, using his empty and miserable voice. "Please."

"You can do it, Sam," Pam added and Cas nodded, taking Dean's cock with him.

Cas made to pull his finger out as Sam did, but Pam stopped him. "Dean needs you to," she whispered into his ear. Sam didn't seem to mind either, as he lined up and pressed.

"Oh, Dean. Dean," Sam breathed. Pam smiled against Cas' cheek as she felt Dean twitch inside his mouth.

"Oh yeah, Cas, that's good," she said, her fingers pinching at his nipples. "Y'know," she continued as she let hands trail further down and tease at his boxers, "there's a reason I've been keeping these on you. Hiding that pretty little cock of yours. I've kind of been hoping to figure you out myself."

Cas moaned and Sam moaned louder, on tip toes, shaking as he slid all the way in Dean. A white knuckled grip on Dean's hips as he fell heavily on Dean's back and bent them forward. Cas scooted up as he had to lean further into Dean to get to his cock.

"I knew you weren't a good boy, Cas. I just knew it," she mumbled against his skin and rewarded him with a squeeze around his clothed cock. It felt much smaller than Dean's was but not as small as she expected. She wondered if maybe Sammy was even bigger, she should have taken a better look before stuffing Dean full of him. It was kind of hard for her to focus beyond Castiel at the moment though.

"You see, Cas," she said and pulled down his boxers until they were bunched up right in the bend of his knees. His cock sprung free, and she cursed, momentarily distracted. "Cas," she breathed. "Fuck, Cas, look at you. You ever been so hard before? So big?"

Cas pulled off Dean's cock with a gasp and looked down at his arousal, he blushed and shook his head, no.

"Mm," she hummed and put his head back in place. "Good," she said as Dean instantly started thrusting shallowly into Cas' mouth. "I kept you like this so I could show you a few things," she began, remembering her original point. She parted his legs as far as they would go, brought him up an inch, and adjusted the angle of his hips. "I need you to stay like this, mk? And I'll show you. Make you feel real good."

Cas made a wet noise. She ran the tip of her finger across the slippery part of his ass, dipping in with just one and circling his hole. "You may not like the boxers," she said, and pressed in to the first knuckle. He was so tight. "But it will feel great like this," she added and dove in further, and she knew she hit close to his prostate on the first go when he cried out around Dean's cock. She adjusted her finger a bit and kept thrusting.

"Fuck, look at that. I knew," she whispered right next to his ear, so that the other two didn't hear. "Knew you really weren't an angel, were you, babe? No," she said this before she licked her own palm and took him in hand. "Wanted to see you squealing for me. Show you were not all that bad. Women." Castiel froze, like he actually felt some of his subconscious dripping through the cracks. "Shh. S'okay. Said you could trust me, didn't I? Meant it," she said firmly with a squeeze around his cock. "Not all women are bitches you know. Just moms," she laughed as he shivered and relaxed again. "That's why I'm never having kids. Little boys like you drive us horrid. Little devils," she whispered at last, biting his ear in succession, and he came then, all over her hand.

**

Sammy couldn't believe what happened to his life in such a short amount of time. It was insane, ten minutes ago he'd been a virgin and his worse problem was figuring out a way to make Dean admit to still being a virgin too without having to admit that he'd been spying on Dean and Pamela. 

Now Sam was positive he'd been wrong. His guess, back before his brother's ass had broken his brain, was that they'd been putting on a show the whole time. Dean was no virgin, and, Pamela, she was a filthy thing, really, and it was honestly quite frightening. 

The thing was . . . ten minutes ago his life had been simple. He'd been straight, his brother had been straight, and so had his best friend. 

He also wasn't, y'know, fucking his own brother. 

Sam could admit to being a bit jealous when Dean and Pamela first got together, but it wasn't strange. That didn't mean he wanted to have _sex_ with Dean, it really didn't. No matter how many times his body betrayed him for dreams of freckled skin and apple cinnamon flavored lips. Sam just wasn't used to being left out. Before Pam, the only girl Sam had to put up with his brother liking had been Jo, and Sam was always with them. He would have known if they were having sex because he would have seen. He saw them make out enough to last a lifetime. Though, Pam, she didn't really invite Sam to do anything, and, Dean, he never even thought about it, Sam supposed. It hurt but what was he going to do? Whine like a little baby? Hell no, like Sam would ever give Dean the satisfaction. He had Cas to hang out with anyway, and Cas loved spending all his time with Sam.

Well, that had all been ten minutes ago, before Pam had revealed herself as the Goddess that she truly was and brought the light with her. Yeah, Sam knew he was a nerd. 

Now Sam had his dick inside Dean, and he knew that he wanted to fuck his brother more than anything, but he couldn't move. He felt like he was going to die or possibly spontaneously combust. He couldn't even think, but shit, he could feel. 

Dean was like sun-warmed velvet wrapped around his cock, pressing so tight and gripping Sam, pulling him in. Then there was Cas, who was lost to Sam for the most part, besides his knuckles and finger. Every time Sam so much as breathed, his balls rubbed against the back of Cas' hand and his cock along the odd hardness that was Cas' finger pressing to the underside of his cock, also inside Dean. 

And Cas and Sam, they were filling Dean up and it was so tight and shit. Sam was going to fucking cum. Suddenly aware of his hands gripping Dean's hips as hard as he could, Sam opened his eyes and let out a low groan as he saw Dean's freckled back. Dean's legs were spread wide, and Sam was pretty tall for his age, had legs for miles, but he still had to stretch to get himself all the way inside Dean, though right now Sammy felt as if he was floating. His head was resting right between Dean's shoulder blades like a heavy weight holding him down. 

Cas moved his finger, and Sam felt himself moan more than heard, the sound rumbling through his chest. Then Cas moved his finger again and Sam gasped, his cock twitching without his permission. 

"Dean," Sam groaned and came. 

He started to thrust as his oragsm flooded through him, and Dean cried out, pushing his body back into Sam. He kept going until it started to hurt and then bit down on his own lip and kept going some more. His dick was softening and his cum made everything slick, and it was achingly good and Sam wouldn’t - couldn't stop. Dean would never let him live it down. He kept thrusting and willed himself to stay hard. 

"Sa--Sammy, did you just--" Dean tried, but Sam quieted him with a growl. 

"Shut up!" said Sam, and pressed his forehead harder into Dean's spine. "Want you to cum on me. Now."

Dean chuckled. Sam cursed, but his dick got harder hearing it. "Sam, its okay," Dean tried. "I'm not gonna cum on you like this, if you haven’t noticed, my dick is over here--"

"No," Sam growled. "Want you to, Dean, like this, please. Please. Please. Please," Sam continued on, growling out please with each thrust like it would get him what he wanted. 

"Fuck, Sammy," Dean growled back, giving Sam more enthusiasm.

"Please, Dean, please," Sam continued on and on, fucking into Dean and growing harder with each go, "please, _daddy_ ," he said at last and then realized what he said and bit down hard on Dean's back to shut himself up.

But it was too late, Dean heard, and he said, "did you just--"

And then Sam was cuming again, crying out in tandem with his brother, whose ass now had a vice like grip around his sensitive cock. 

He didn't stop thrusting.

"Ah, ah, Sammy, baby," Dean groaned. "I came. I came. You can stop, baby. You can stop."

"Oh fuck," Sam breathed, pulled out, and collapsed to the floor. 

**

Cas was slumped on the floor and burning all over. His knees from the rug, his eyes from the salt, his cheeks from Pam’s words, and his hole from her finger. He had Dean’s cum all over him, Pam had helped Cas finish and stroked Dean until he shot in Cas' face. 

Before Cas could even wrap his head around what just happened, the warm weight of Pam was gone from his back and he was left cold, blinking at Sam and Dean who were now both laid out on the floor and panting. 

“Well,” Pamela drawled from somewhere above and far away. It took him a moment, but Cas finally focused on her form leaning against the open door frame. “That wasn’t too bad now, was it, boys?” She chuckled to herself when none of them answered. “I think you have officially broadened the norm for daddy kinks all over the world, Deano,” she added, and then she was striding away and calling over her shoulder, “I’m gonna wash up a bit then roll another . . . anybody else feel like pizza?”

She was gone before any of them had answered. 

“Fuck,” Dean said and after a minute he stood, holding one arm out to both Sam and Cas. “We need a shower,” he pointed out, and they both let Dean drag them toward the bathroom without a word. 

Cas waited all through their shower, his first real high, and the pizza, but the other shoe never dropped. It wasn’t until he was tucked in Sammy’s bed with the tingle of Dean’s lips still ghosting his own and a giddy smile eating his face, did Cas let himself believe that there wasn’t another shoe, and that everything really was going to be fine, if not perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> What? I totally didn't make Pamela into Will Graham. Totally.
> 
> I'm planning on writing a sequel to this that'll dive deeper into some of the boys' kinks . . . not for a few weeks at least though. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
